Server Lore
Welcome, my friend, to the Lands of Kullinzios! Please, do take a moment to gain your bearings as this land is both familiar and unusual after your travels. Your arrival is unexpected in this time of uncertainty. Humanoids and beasts of all types arrive in varying number through echoes of a broken warp gate. Their goal? To either populate or ravage our lands. There is very little we can do to stop the unending Scourge. But, as the number of like-minded individuals grow...it is in our best interest to bring you in and provide you with what knowledge exists with the hope that you will not repeat the mistakes of the Court Emperiotus. What is the Court Emperiotus? My friend, the Court Emperiotus is what people who come from the Age of Promise call the leaders of man, elves, dwarves, orcs, and everything in-between. At the time, there were Nine Great Rulers of notable kingdoms in these lands: -King Liam Howard Avalèn - Kingdom of Arkanvail -King Varthero & Queen Avelyn Delaron - Kingdom of Anour Hill -King Marcus Fall - Kingdom of Stormhold -High Elder Vazayus - Order of Felgarth -Grandmaster Theron Kin'thalos - Order of Elvanor -Lord of Whispers - The Cold Embrace -High Elder - Fraya Aeran'thil - Elven Covenant -Overlord Zhogat Wolfskull - Vanghoul Clan -Tarivin Beck - Factionless These great leaders were responsible for guiding their people into what was envisioned as an age of greatness but riddled in uncertainty. What is the Age of Promise? The Age of Promise began when all nine great leaders of the land came together and formed the Court Emperiotus. Nothing of this magnitude had been achieved before. So much bloodshed and fighting ensued before, but on a whim, in the midst of another potential war, the three kingdoms of man called for an audience on equal footing between the leaders. There was much at stake. The great leaders could have ignored the call, the meeting could have led to bloodshed. And yet, all nine leaders came together, possibly out of curiosity, possibly out of tiredness, whatever the reason they all met and spoke their minds. The meeting of the factions took more than twelve days to complete. Once it finished, the leaders proclaimed a message of good faith: May our borders not be drawn by sticks in the sand, but by the great people who helped to make our names into songs, fables, and stories at the hearth. Messages of this nature were spoken by various members of each faction, and with it came a sense of peace. The Age of Promise began many endeavors of collaboration to advance the progress of not one, but the many. The greatest endeavor undertook by Orders of Felgarth and Elvanor was named the Warp Gate. What came from this was a sudden end to the many years of progress. The Age of Calamitous arrived. What is the Age of Calamitous? From the Age of Promise birthed many advances in medicine, craftmanship, and trade. The greatest endeavor undertook was known as the Warp Gate. This was an invention birthing the combination of magic and science on a scale that was thought immeasurable. Perhaps this was true, for no one expected the terrible events spawned at the unveiling ceremony. The Court Emperiotus was all in attendance to witness a great invention that would bend distance to its will and evoke a new form of travel greater than anything in existence. No one expected at this grand ceremony that as soon as the Warp Gate was formed that something sinister would be unleashed. For the Gate ruptured mere moments before its magic was primed. The gateway unleashed a terrible amount of energies stored within, descending over the lands and changing them in various ways. What was most unsettling is the Court Emperiotus vanished that day, with many of their subordinates in attendance of the ceremony. There are various scars where the energies have sunk deep into the land. With the failed Warp Gate and the leaders assumed dead, allegiances fell, humanoids rushed towards the empty thrones, and the rest were left abandoned in the echoes of the warp energies. What happened to the lands? From the Calamitous, the lands have absorbed various types of energy. Some places are more alive than others. What suffered most was the Order of Elvanor, a great arcane society that once existed in what is now called the Unnamed City. The Warp Energies affected this place most. Eradicating most life and changing the rest. The Order of Elvanor is no more, and most the blame that would be placed on them resides with Felgarth. In addition, the warp energies have pulled various types of beasts from many different lands into our land of Kullinzios. The worst of which are the Felbeasts and Scourge Beasts. These creatures plague many areas of the land and are not to be taken lightly. They say these beasts have latched onto a rift created by the rupture at the Calamitous, and now, they plague our lands without end. Furthermore, people are stolen from their prior lives or sometimes find their way here unexpectedly because of the echoes created by the warp. It is likely how you arrived here as you are now. Our condolences on your past life. The final, and most notable aspect you will find is the weaving and pulsing wall at the border of our lands. The wall is not something we maintain but something that was birthed at Calamitous. Those immense energies of the Warp Gate manifested at the edge of our land and keep us well trapped within its boundaries. Some say these energies are the reverse of a Warp Gate and steal the energies within any creature that dare attempt to cross its border. We suggest avoiding any contact with this wall, but do know, your body may fall but your eyes will reopen once again. It seems this place does not allow even the soul to escape. What now? Now that you know what terrible luck awaits you in this harsh land, do anything you can to survive. There are many others like you who passed this same way once before. Pick yourself up, build a name that defines you, and perhaps, one day, we shall walk beyond the green wall together.